Kickstarter campaign
The Kickstarter campaign was launched on November 20, 2012. In slightly more than a month the game had met its goal, and the current total approaches $190k, almost quadruple what was initially asked. Stretch goals There were a number of stretch goals on top of the initial asked-for amount. Each goal level introduced another game component that users showed interest in, including ship/station editor, mac and linux support, planetary and faction ownership, and carriers. Most of these components are not meant to be introduced with the game; doing so would increase development time. Rather than delay the game, the developer, Josh Parnell, opted to develop these and release them later as free options. Donation perks A number of perks were offered at various donation levels. As is typical with Kickstarter campaigns, any donation level also includes the perks from lower levels. ;$15 *Get a downloadable, DRM-free copy of the game so that you can hop into your ship and start exploring the endless universe(s) the day it comes out. *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 ;$30 *Download the maximum-quality version of the Limit Theory Original Soundtrack, as well as a digital copy of "Architecture of a Universe," the making-of book with development shots, commentary, and details concerning the technical magic that makes Limit Theory possible. *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 ;$30 (Special tier) *Give the gift of infinity this holiday season, and treat your friend to a limitless expanse of open space to explore! Includes TWO digital, DRM-free copies of Limit Theory. *** PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A SPECIAL TIER, AND HIGHER REWARD TIERS DO NOT INCLUDE IT! *** *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 ;$40 *The universes of Limit Theory are big. Infinitely so. If you're going to make your way around, it sure would be nice to have a map. The Hitchhiker's Map will give you information concerning the starting regions of a handful of different universes. You'll see planets, space stations, asteroid fields, jump gates, jump holes, and more. *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 ;$45 (Special tier) *Yeah, you're hardcore. You like making your own way. You don't need maps or guides to navigate the infinite universe. But what you DO need is early access. With a BETA key in hand, you'll be fighting, trading, negotiating, and dominating, well before the public gets to do so. Of course, you'll also get a download of the game, as well as a digital download of the full soundtrack. *** PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A SPECIAL TIER, AND HIGHER REWARD TIERS DO NOT INCLUDE IT! *** *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 ;$50 *Maps are good, but insider information is even better. Many Bothans died to bring you this detailed information. The Hitchhiker's Guide, much like the Hitchhiker's Map, will give you a wealth of information concerning a handful of universes. Unlike the maps, however, these guides will include detailed planetary economic data, planetary point-of-interest data (including goods bought/sold, ships manufactured, etc), locations of rich ore fields, optimal trade routes, faction dispositions, and more. *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 ;$60 *Be the first to explore the infinite expanse of the Limit Theory universe(s). You'll get access to a closed BETA well before the game's official release. Voice your opinion, and you may just have a significant impact on the game! *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 ;$75 *If you can't wait long enough for the BETA, that's okay...because at this tier, you'll receive exclusive access to a PRE-ALPHA combat prototype/playable demo, coming in early 2013. You'll be among the first players in the world to experience the epic fleet combat of Limit Theory! You'll also get the chance to provide me with feedback, so if you don't like something, you'll be in a good position to get it changed long before release. ;$100 *Get your hands on a shiny new copy of both the game and the soundtrack on custom CDs. These are only available through this Kickstarter offer, so your CDs will be truly limited-edition! *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 *Add $10 to ship outside the US ;$150 *Not only will you get a physical copy of the game and soundtrack, but also a custom physical game box, adorned with beautiful Limit Theory artwork. But that's not all. Open up that box, shove that CD in the drive, run the game and click "credits"...and what do you know? There you are. Your name, immortalized in Limit Theory history under "supporters." *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 *Add $20 to ship outside the US ;$200 *Included in your physical Limit Theory box, you will find a physical map of Universe 3827, the default starting universe for new players (of course, since the universe is infinite, the map cannot be complete!) While other players wander around in the (metaphorical) dark, you'll be whipping across systems, doing business as you please without ever having to wonder where you are. Note that this map will show at least twice as much as the Hitchhiker's Map version! Moreover, you will also find that both the map and box have been signed by me! *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 *Add $20 to ship outside the US ;$250 *CDs and boxes and maps are all good and well...but when you want to show off your support in a flashier, more stylish way, you're going to need a shirt. Not just any shirt, though. You're going to need something that says "hey, I'm all about unbounded space exploration, and that's why you should come over here and talk to me." How better to do so than by having a little slice of an infinite universe slathered across your chest? *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 *Add $20 to ship outside the US ;$300 *Ok, so your chest is covered, your disc drive is full, your box shelf is boxed, and your map shelf is mapped. But what about your wall? It's probably feeling a little left out in the cold. But you can fix that. How about adorning it with a large, signed, numbered Limit Theory poster, printed on high-quality, glossy poster paper? *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 *Add $20 to ship outside the US ;$400 *Get your hands on an ORIGINAL, ONE-OF-A-KIND "idea sheet" from the development process, signed and dated by me. I write down all of my best ideas regarding technical features as soon as they come to me. You will receive a laminated, one-of-a-kind element from this set of notes! Unfortunately, I only have a limited number of grand ideas...lucky for you, that means you'll own a truly-unique piece of LT history (and possibly have the blueprints of a technological aspect of the game that has not been publicly disclosed)! *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 *Add $20 to ship outside the US ;$500 *Get a printed, hardcover, limited edition copy of "Architecture of a Universe," signed and numbered by me, including a personal message of thanks. The book will be of the utmost quality, printed on high-grade, premium paper with a hardcover. It will also include extra content not found in the downloadable version, most likely in the form of extra details concerning the magical secrets behind Limit Theory technology! *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 *Add $30 to ship outside the US ;$1,000 *I will write a CUSTOM VERSION of Limit Theory just for you! In it, I will include a small-to-medium feature of your request that did not appear in the publicly-released version. I will be willing to extend the code by a few thousand lines for your personal edition, which will result in a cool new feature for you and only you to play with! *Estimated delivery: Mar 2014 *Add $30 to ship outside the US ;$1,000 *I've given you all that I have to offer in the way of physical goods. But it's not the end. At this level, you gain membership to the Limit Theory Elder Council, a VIP group of high-tier backers that will be given special privileges, including regular interaction and meetings with me, as well as exclusive content updates that will not be released to the general public. Such updates will include videos of new features, work-in-progress screenshots, and perhaps even playable demos! *As a member of the council, your word will be taken very seriously, and I will make suggestions made by council members a top priority. Your words will carry significantly more weight than the average forum-goer's, and, as such, you'll be given a special rank on the Limit Theory forums to identify you as a member of the council. *In addition to being able to voice your opinion individually, the council will also get chances to vote as a collective on features that should be prioritized, major game design decisions, and general matters of high importance. *Finally, your status in the Limit Theory credits will be upgraded from "supporter" to "Elder Council." Your name will, of course, be more prominent than those of the non-council supporters. *Estimated delivery: Jan 2014 *Add $30 to ship outside the US